1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech information processing apparatus for speech recognition.
2. Related Background Art
Speech recognition systems for identifying speech input from a telephone set are generally known. In many of these systems, characteristics extracted from a speaker's words or the characteristics of the spoken words themselves are registered in a memory as parameters, and a speech recognition circuit compares the characteristic pattern stored in the memory with the speech (words) of the speaker transmitted from the telephone set, and extracts words displaying the characteristic pattern of speech which is identical with the speech (words) of the speaker.
However, when a number of people make use of such a system, it is necessary to register the voice of each speaker in the speech recognition circuit. This involves the disadvantage that if the number of speakers to be registered increases, the capacity of the memory for storing each speaker's voice must be made disadvantageously large in correspondence with this increase.
Speech recognition circuits for use with respect to unspecified speakers have also been conceived, but the present situation in these systems is such that the success rate of speech recognition is still low, so that they have not yet been put into practical use.